


Doubly Lost

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Watson's Woes [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Reunions, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's Woes Prompt #19:  "A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave." - Mohandas Gandhi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubly Lost

John ranted and raved. Once his adrenalin had worn off from the fight with Moran, he’d fallen back into Baker Street. It was the next morning when his rage had awoken him better than any caffeine ever could. He’d stormed out and returned to Mary’s place. He’d calmly explained the situation to her and then railed at Sherlock. Mary had let him talk, until he ran out of words. She finished off her tea and smiled at him, sweetly, before speaking.

“Coward.” 

John sputtered. 

“Be brave, John, decide if you love him. I think I’ll lose you either way.” 


End file.
